Miriamele Erkynalder
Handle: Nyanna al'Meara Description Age: 17 Hair: Dark golden Eyes: Green Primary Weapon: Bow Secondary Weapon: Quick mind and agility Division: Scouts Physical appearance: Miri is of medium height, slender, with dark golden hair and green eyes. She is pretty, ‘attractive in a boyish way’ – especially after cutting her hair short-ish to successfully disguise herself as a boy. In keeping with her idea of a dashing runaway, and being quite the tomboy, she currently likes to wear a loose puffy shirt, and plain brown riding leggings, with a leather jerkin and hood over the top. Personality: Miriamele has a rebellious nature, first and foremost. Her hair-trigger temper and mood swings make her impulsive and impetuous, although naïve really in the world outside of her sheltered upbringing. She thinks she knows a lot from books she has read, and will have to witness the real world ‘first hand’. For all that she wants to meet people and have adventures, at first she’s on quite a high horse in attitude to ‘commoners’. Miri has a lot to learn. She still is an honest, friendly and kind person, but with her rash personality may easily offend others. Miri’s greatest personal obstacle are her self-doubts – she dwells on things too much long after they have happened. She is sometimes wrong in her judgement of circumstances, and does not like to admit she is in the wrong. Character History Miriamele was the second child and only daughter born to Lord Elias and Lady Hylissa of the rather minor House Erkyn (sigil is an arrowhead) in Andor. She had an older and has a frail younger brother. Her lord father was busy and just over his small land, but always detached and serious, too much involved in politics to be there much for his family. Her mother died from illness eight years ago. Otherwise she had a good upbringing, with a respectable education and still time to pursue her other tomboyish pursuits. Out of place in the company of her sickly younger sibling, she followed her doting older brother Seoman wherever she could – he taught her to use a bow, and a small sleeve knife to some extent, to ride a horse and took her hunting although she never could bring herself to slay an animal. While alive, her mother - and the nursemaid - tried their utmost to educate the only daughter of House Erkyn in courtly manners – and she did try, by the Light. However, a healthy curiosity and reckless behaviour would never earn her a place at court, and truth be told Miri didn’t care much for one either. She wanted to be let on travels like her brother who was always returning with strange trinkets and even stranger stories. After her mother died, and after mourning, Lord Elias simply resolved the matter of trying to tame his wild young daughter by restricting her to their castle. He was too busy to see her much and moreover, valued her brothers more. She chafed under her father's heavy handed yet distant manner and secretly ventured out of the castle in the guise of a serving boy, but never for long because of curfew. Then one grim day her brother’s party returned many days overdue – but not him. Out hunting, they had split and parted ways, after two magnificent stags. The smaller part of the hunting party, led by Seoman, did not appear again – apart from his horse - no matter how much everyone in House Erkyn’s employ searched. It was assumed to have been a highwaymen ambush or the like. Miri missed her big brother greatly, her partner in crime and best teacher now gone. Desperately she tried to prove herself in her father’s eyes and in Seoman’s memory, but he even preferred the younger ill brother Terrowin as heir, over his bright and vigorous daughter, turning his eyes only to Terri and shutting her up more. The final straw was when her father tried to marry her off to an arrogant – and wealthy - underling, Earl Fengbald, who only toadied the Lord so much because he saw potential advancement by her hand in marriage. Naturally opposed to any thought of matrimony, Miriamele another rash idea. She cropped her hair again, dyed it black, left a note saying how much she loved her family but there was more for her ‘out there’, packed whatever she thought she would need, and fled on Seoman’s horse. Does she know what to expect from the real world? Or rather, does the world know what has just been released upon it… Category:All Category:Biographies Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Scouts